Double Heartbeat
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's lives are perfect. They've lived their dreams, took NY by storm and even got married in the middle of it all. What could be missing? Perhaps a baby? So with no other choice, they turn to two sisters for surrogates.
1. Baby Blues

**Double Heartbeat**

**Chapter 1- Baby Blues**

Most dreams take a lifetime to achieve. Mainly because it's not easy clawing your way to the top. But for Kurt Hummel-Anderson, he'd achieved two dreams. He left Ohio the second he'd graduated and headed for the lights and glamor of New York. NYADA was a the best thing that ever happened to the countertenor. Not only did he score several lead roles on Broadway for Wicked, Hairspray, Chicago and Phantom of the Opera but he minored in business. Giving him more than a head start to creating his own fashion line. Broadway was spectacular, but as all things do, it got boring. So Kurt hung up his microphone in exchange for a sewing machine.

He spent many sleepless nights fussing over new fashion forward designs. Many of which took off quickly. But his strong suit was children's clothes. It came as no surprise to his family that 'Born This Way; Fashion for Kids' erupted like an active volcano. Within the first three years, Kurt's business grew to a 45 million dollar business. Blaine couldn't be more happy for his husband. The two were married the fourth summer after Blaine graduated. The curly haired man found a permanent job at Lyric Street Records as a producer. He had names such as Rascal Flatts, Sugarland, The Beastie Boys and Nickelback under his belt. Blaine brought home more than enough money to support himself and Kurt, but the countertenor refused to be a stay at home husband. Born This Way Fashions was his life. Up until he began to work the shoppe himself...

!

!

!

"Hello? Earth to Kurt?"

Kurt was jostled out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. Silver eyes focused in on the pink haired girl whom the hand belonged to. She was rather short for 29 years old with vibrant blue eyes. She wore a scowl on her otherwise pixie like face.

"You might be the boss, but you need to get your ass in gear!" she shouted, not at all happy that Kurt had been spaced out for the last half hour.

"Sorry, Skylar." Kurt mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I know you make clothes for babies, but do you have to ogle every single one that crawls in?"

"I can't help it, Sky." Kurt sighed. "Every child I see suddenly has a mop of black curls and hazel eyes the second I look at it."

"Well how about you and that husband of yours get busy and have one of your own!"

"I don't think Blaine wants kids..." Skylar's hard expression softened.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Well...no...but he hasn't talked about it either."

"Communication is everything, Kurtie. That's how me and Amy got Oakley." the pinkette thumbed through her iPhone for a picture of her 3 month old son. He was the spitting image of Skylar, save for his blonde hair.

Kurt sighed sadly, the sight of the infant breaking his heart. Kurt wanted a child. But more importantly, he wanted him _and _Blaine to have a child.

He resigned himself to talk to his wonderful husband the moment he got home.

!

!

!

Blaine Anderson was going to have to stab the next intern that showed up saying she was pregnant. The pretty brunette who had his nerves ground down- some twenty year old from Memphis -was cooing with the other three girls from his studio who were expecting. Blaine sighed, brushing his dark curls back and thinking of his husband, and how he would love a baby...

The next three hours I work we're both terrible and horrible- horrible because of all the whispered baby talk but wonderful because Sugarland was recording and they always raised Blaine's spirits. He was so happy when he was back home in the stylish two story farm house he and Kurt had bought on coming home to Lima. He called out to Kurt, like always, but something felt different. When he sat next to Kurt at the dinner table- the fair skinned man demanded "family" dinners and Blaine abided by it.

"Okay you're thinking, tell me what you want," Blaine teased, digging into the exquisite eggplant Parmesan that was set out. Kurt bit his lip nervously." Oh, c'mon Kurt, you know I'll give you whatever your little satin-lined heart desires..."

"Blaine I want a baby!" Kurt cried, forcing himself to look his husband in the eye. "I can't take being at work and surrounded by babies and it hurts knowing I can't take them home with me!" At first, Kurt gauged no reaction from the former Warbler. Finally, it seemed the gears in Blaine's head moved forward and a smile broke out across his lips and a new fire lit in his eyes.

"Oh God yes!" Blaine hollered, rounding the table and catching his husband in a hug. Kurt giggled like a school girl as Blaine squeezed the life out of him. "But, how?" Blaine lowered Kurt to his feet. "It's not like either of us can carry a child."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, not thinking before of the obvious. Adoption wouldn't guarantee them a child. It could even take years to go through. Surrogates weren't exactly in abundance either. But one thing Kurt had made his mind up on, it was he wanted Blaine to father the child.

"We could find a surrogate." Kurt babbled before he could think clearly.

"I suppose...it's a lot to think over but I think that's our best bet."

"Good, cause I want you to father it."

"But I wanted you to." Blaine replied, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh please, Blaine." Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "If I father the child then it's gonna come out singing show tunes and it's first toy will be a bedazzler!"

"So?" Blaine chuckled. "As long as he/she looks like you, I can't help but love it."

"I'm sorta liking the idea of a little girl with my eyes, and your hair." Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls, glad that for once he decided to forgo the gel. The taller mentally laughed, thinking Blaine looked like a dapper Harry Potter when his hair wasn't being imprisoned.

"However they look, and however they get here, this child is gonna be nothing but loved."

It was then that Kurt fell in love all over again. Just like the day on the stairwell at Dalton.

!

!

!

Delilah Puckerman smiled as she lowered the newborn little boy she'd been holding for the past twenty minutes into his crib. Navy eyes looked on lovingly at the small creature, wishing she could take the boy home with her. But she quickly pushed those thoughts from her head, knowing her husband didn't want another child. Delilah knew Beth was Puck's world, but she didn't think the mohawked man was ready for more kids. Even though she had a beautiful eleven year old step-daughter, DJ (as she preferred to be called) couldn't help but want to be a real mother.

"At least I've got you guys." she whispered to the sleeping children placed around the nursery. After a kiss to each child's forehead, DJ relieved her position to the next shift. She exited the Lima Memorial Hospital and got into her red Volkswagen beetle. The minute she started the engine, her phone rang, surprised to see it was Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine." she greeted, buckling her seat belt. "Need something?"

"Uh, yea." he replied, unsure if he really wanted to ask. "Me and Kurt wanna have a baby."

"Oh that's great, love!" DJ gushed. "Adoption?"

"No. That's actually what I want to talk to you about. We decided to go for a surrogate."

"Oh, in that case, I can go through some files here at the hospital and more than likely find you a suitable candidate."

"I kinda already had one in mind."

"Really? Who?"

"You."

DJ nearly floored the gas petal. Having just enough right mind to stop the car before she ran a stop light.

"Come again?" she asked, her voice a little more than a squeak.

"Just hear me out okay! Kurt wants a child that looks like me...and well, since me and you sorta favor a bit, I was wondering if you would take the job?"

"That's a lot to ask, Blaine. I mean what do I tell Puck when I'm suddenly pregnant but it's not his and I can't keep it?"

"I was planning to bring it up to him on our next guys night. I'm pretty sure he won't mind after he thinks about it."

"I don't know, Blaine. That's a really big decision. What am I supposed to do about work? And will I be it's mother? I mean will I be a part of the child's growing up?"

"Of course!" Blaine was quick to answer. "You can see him/her any time you want. Even have them overnight when they're old enough."

That dapper bastard really knew how to play DJ's heartstrings. She guessed it came from being best friends for so many years. She loved Kurt and Blaine like the brothers she never had. They were even the cause of her marrying Puck. DJ swore those two had a set of cupid arrows hidden underneath their mattress.

"I'll do it." she spoke, swallowing thickly. Not sure what she'd just gotten herself into.

!

!

!

Avery Hudson groaned, having to wipe the motor oil off her cheek for the umpteenth time that afternoon. The 1980 Corvette she'd spent the last week working on had an oil leak that was driving her nuts. She wouldn't seem to find the source and every so often, it liked to spurt the thick black liquid at her. Seeming to taught her. With a furious scowl, she shoved herself out from underneath the car and rolled off the dolly. She stood and cracked her back, not having any clue how long she'd been under there. She quickly wiped off her hands and ran to catch the phone that began ringing from the other side of the garage.

"Hummel Tire and Lube, how can I help you?" she spoke quickly.

"Avery, darling!"

"Kurt!" the blonde beamed. "How's my favorite brother in law?"

"I'm good, love." he giggled. "How's my dad's shoppe?"

"Busier than ever." she replied with a slight sigh.

"I still think you should hire more help."

"Easy for you to say. It's hard to find anyone around here that even knows you don't put the oil in through the dip stick hole." Kurt laughed heartily, having truly missed his sister in law's crude humor.

"And I take it you're still keeping my brother alive?"

"For now." she giggled. "He's off at some school play trying to scout out some new talent before your husband kills him."

"That's what he gets for following Blaine to Lyric Street."

"Anyway, so why'd ya call me in the middle of the afternoon? I thought you'd be working?"

"I took the afternoon off to figure some things out."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Sorta...me and Blaine want to have a baby."

"Good luck with that, hun. Cause the last time I checked, two men can't conceive on their own."

"I know...that's where you come in...I want you to surrogate."

"Say what?" Avery all but screeched, her hazel eyes widening comically.

"Blaine wants the child to look like me, and since we sorta favor each other, I was wondering if you would surrogate for me?"

"I don't know, Kurt...I mean what about Finn? And Daphne for that matter?"

Kurt thought back to his three year old niece. Daphne had been a difficult delivery, resulting in a C-section. The umbilical chord had wrapped around her throat just as Avery went into her third trimester. If it hadn't been for Avery sensing something was wrong, Daphne probably wouldn't have lived. Delivered at just under 4 pounds, the poor child spent the better part of 5 months in the hospital where she was cared for constantly by DJ.

"I know...but you're my only choice, Av. I don't trust any one else to do it."

"I guess I could probably talk Finn into it...but what about me? Am I gonna be the mother to this child?"

"Oh yes! You'll always be a part of his/her life. I'd never want to take that away from you."

"...okay. But give me a few days to make sure I really wanna do this."

"Thank you so much, Avery!"

"But you owe me big time, porcelain." Avery growled.

**Olivia- So now you've met DJ and Avery! They're step-sisters from Nashville who transferred to Lima after their parents got married when they were both sophomores. DJ belongs to my sister and Avery belongs to me. **


	2. Double Trouble

**Double Heartbeat**

**Chapter 2- Double Trouble**

Kurt sat in the fertilization clinic next to his brother's wife. If you'd have told him back in high school that he'd be asking Finn's wife to surrogate so he and Blaine could have a child, he'd have called you delusional. But here he sat, fidgeting with his Marc Jacob's silk lined overcoat in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to an equally nervous Avery. The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek, the slight pinch reminding her that she really did agree to every bit of what she was about to get herself into. Daphne sat in Avery's lap, quietly trying to braid a little of her mother's long blonde hair. The three year old was the picture of innocence. Soft honey locks fell over her small ivory face that was contorted in concentration. Kurt looked adoringly at the small child, imagining himself with a little girl that looked just like her, save for her hazel eyes. Kurt knew between himself and Avery, his child should come out with his silvery blue eyes. But genetics were a tricky thing. He'd only hope this baby would be just as beautiful as his niece.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"After all the convincing I had to do to get Finn to agree to this?" Avery challenged, raising a blonde brow. "You bet your Louis Vaton ass I am." Kurt chuckled, remembering just how that conversation with his brother went.

_Flashback_

"_It's great to see ya again, bro!" Finn smiled widely, hugging Kurt as he stepped through the Hudson's front door. "I thought I wasn't due for a visit until Christmas." the taller man joked, gently punching Kurt's shoulder. _

"_Well, Blaine's been telling me how much of a good boy you've been lately, and I thought you deserved a treat!" _

"_By good boy you mean begging and pleading with three teenagers to sign with our company so Blaine won't kill me." _

"_Yeah, that's about right." Kurt grinned, moving to sit opposite his brother on the plush sofa. The house was tastefully decorated in southern charms and trinkets. Along with some of Finn's football themed mementos that he flatly refused to get rid of. It clashed horribly in Kurt's opinion, but so did the entire Hudmel family. "Where's Avery?"_

"_Speak of the devil, and she appears." came a charming laugh from the stair case. Kurt's gaze flickered over to see Avery bounding down the steps like a child, holding Daphne. Kurt outstretched his arms to take his niece from his sister in law. Daphne keened and threw her arms around Kurt's neck, screaming her joy from seeing her favorite uncle. "You sure do have the temper of a devil." Kurt giggled, sticking his tongue out at the blonde woman. _

"_Hey, I already have one kid, I don't need two more." Finn laughed, taking his daughter from Kurt so he could put her in her playroom. _

"_You gonna talk to him?" Avery asked, once Finn was out of earshot. Kurt nodded, taking a ragged breath. Waiting for his brother to come back. _

"_Finn?" he called, once hearing Daphne's TV turn on. _

"_Just a sec, bro!" _

_Another three minutes past and the taller man returned. _

"_Sorry, Daph wanted to watch Avatar; The Last Airbender." _

"_She thinks she's an earthbender like Toph." Avery giggled. _

"_Well she is a kick ass character." Finn smiled. _

"_Speaking of kids..." Kurt began, mentally preparing himself for anything. "I want to have one of my own." _

"_That's great!" Finn's smile widened until it nearly split his face in half. "I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew!" _

"_You didn't let him finish, hun." Avery chided, looking just as nervous as her brother in law. _

"_I want Avery for surrogate." _

_Kurt's voice seemed to echo throughout the house. Two sets of eyes locked on Finn, waiting to see his reaction. At first Finn's usual confused expression etched his face, but slowly, he seemed to understand what Kurt was asking. _

"_You mean...you want Avery...to have a baby for you?" _

_Both Avery and Kurt nodded. _

"_And you're okay with this?" he asked his wife, surprised she would even think of agreeing. _

"_Yes. I thought about it and I want to help him and Blaine. I'll always be this child's mother, even if they're gonna be raised by Kurt and Blaine." Avery waited for Finn to blow up, start throwing a fit or even throw Kurt out. But he just sat there, dazed. _

"_Wow...I never thought...Are you sure?" Avery nodded. "Then I guess it's cool with me." _

"_Really?" both Avery and Kurt asked, not believing what they'd heard. _

"_Yeah. I mean I want my bro to be happy...even if that means sharing my wife." _

"_Woah, there big boy!" Kurt squeaked. "I don't want to 'share' Avery. This ain't gonna be like wife swap or something. We're gonna go through invetro." _

"_He means I'm gonna go through artificial insemination." Avery explained, seeing Finn's puzzled expression. _

"_Oh, okay. So, Blaine's cool with this too?" _

"_Yeah. He wants a baby as much as I do...although I'm gonna keep it a secret until after Avery's pregnant. Let it be sort of a surprise." _

_!_

_!_

_!_

Kurt now sat twiddling his thumbs and occasionally letting Daphne sing some song to him, waiting. After what felt like ages, a kind older nurse walked in.

"Hudson, Avery?"

"That's us Suga'," Avery sighed. Kurt and Daphne were allowed to wait with the blonde until she was in her hospital gown and laying on the table, feet in the stirrups. A doctor shooed them out and said the procedure would be a half hour at most. Kurt gave one final wave, Daphne propped on his hip. All they could do now was wait...

!

!

!

"I swear to God if this child comes out singing show tunes, I'm gonna kick your ass..." DJ deadpanned. She was staring at another gay couple, across the lobby as they cooed over a boy of two or three who was singing something from Phantom of The Opera- badly. Blaine rose a triangular brow at his best friend since high school and she sighed." Okay, only if it's off key show tunes..."

"You okay?" Blaine asked, genuinely worried as his best friend grew paler by the minute. DJ swallowed thickly and began twisting the thin silver and amethyst ring Puck had proposed with. Blaine had already contributed his part of the deal and were patiently waiting for the doctor. "Deej..."

"Just nervous Baby B," DJ said back a little calmer, calm enough to use her nickname for Blaine, at least." I thought getting Puck convinced would be the hard part..."

"Well... It wasn't exactly what I'd call easy, honey..." Blaine chuckled.

(_Flashback)_

"_Eight ball, right corner," Blaine said seconds before sinking said ball in the basket. It was his and Puck's monthly bro's night, and the 'man cave' Puck built in his basement was their favorite hangout. __Usually Finn joined them, but the Frankenteen had other engagements. _

"_Nice one Princess.." Puck smirked around another gulp of beer. He glanced up as DJ plopped herself down on the bar stool closest to him and tucked herself under his arm." Hey beautiful... Come to play good luck charm? 'cause I could use it... Blaine is kickin' my straight ass..."_

"_I told you he was good..." DJ said rolling her eyes. She took the gentle kiss Puck offered though, wrinkling her nose when she tasted the Coors Light on his lips." Blaine did you get to talk to him yet?"_

"_No I was waiting til you got down here," Blaine said. Puck quirked a confused brow, but let the shorter man speak." So... Kurt and I decided we want a baby..."_

"_Wow congrats bro, that's great for you two," Puck said lifting his beer to the other man." But, um, what's that got to do with me and Deej?"_

"_Well... We were kind of hoping that... Well I was hoping- since I want it to be a surprise for Kurt-"_

"_He wants me to play the part of Easy Bake Oven for his Gay Daddy Bun," DJ intercepted, taking a sip of her own margarita. Puck nearly blew a spray of beer at them both, while Blaine blushed and scolded DJ for being so crude." Well its true!"_

"_So, lemme try and understand," Puck said slowly," You want DJ to bear you and Princess Porcelain's rainbow spawn?" Blaine nodded. Puck looked down at his wife." And yer okay with it?"_

"_We would be able to be a part of the baby's life," DJ said carefully," And Blaine is like the brother I never had... If I can make him and Kurt happy with a baby... Then I'd be happy too..."_

_Puck gave the beautiful woman under his arm a long stare, his hazel eyes smiling a little. He sighed, downed the rest of his beer and grabbed a pool queue._

"_Well, alright, let's spawn some rainbow bright babies," Puck announced, shooting the yellow five ball into the corner pocket._

(_End Flashback)_

"DJ, honey I love you but if you hum 'Stairway to Heaven' one more time-" Blaine started, but was cut off.

"Puckerman, Delilah?" a nurse called. DJ swallowed again and stood, latching onto Blaine's hand.

"You leave me before they kick you out, I will personally stab you with a scalpel..."

Blaine smiled, remembering DJ hadn't been this nervous since she had her tonsils removed in senior year. He stood in the room as long as the kind doctor allowed, listening to instructions and everything else before kissing DJ's forehead and swearing to get her as soon as she was done. Once he was in the hallway, he caught sight of a familiar Marc Jacobs coat.

"Kurt?" He called. The figure whirled around and Blaine saw he was holding their niece Daphne, as well." Hey Chickadee." Blaine cooed, earning a giggle from the small blonde. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh! Blaine!" Kurt colored and Blaine couldn't resist giving him a peck on his now pink cheek." Oh! I was trying to keep it a surprise!"

"A surprise? Well speaking of, I have one too! I-" Blaine's eyes widened." Wait..." the gears were slowly turning in his head.

Fertility clinic. Kurt. Holding Daphne. Oh shit.

"Avery?" Blaine choked out.

"Yeah!" Kurt piped brightly. "She looks like me so I thought that since you wanted a baby who looked like- wait... Why are you here?" Kurt realized Blaine was flustered now. The curly haired man gave a muffled groan as his head fell in his hands.

"DJ..." he whispered causing Kurt's silver eyes to widen. "I thought you wanted a baby that looked like me..."

"Oh sweet Gucci! "

"Shit..."

"Uncle Blaine s'a bad word!" Daphne scolded, slapping a small hand down on her uncle's much larger one. Blaine's head raised up to smile brokenly at his niece.

"Sorry, sweetheart." his apology brought back Daphne's smile, but he still couldn't believe what'd just happened. "We gotta stop one of them!"

"But which?" Kurt asked, just as flustered.

"Never mind." Blaine rushed, turning on his heel to run back to the room DJ was in. He knocked loudly on the door, screaming to the doctor to stop the procedure.

"What is all the yelling about?" the woman demanded, opening the door to frown at her client.

"Stop the procedure! This is all a big misunderstanding!"

"I'm sorry, but it's already done."

The Anderson's face paled dramatically, even more so upon seeing a fully dressed DJ coming into sight.

"What the hell you goin' on about?" she scowled, but her look of anger and annoyance melting when she saw the distressed look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt and Avery are here doing the same thing you just did!"

And it took all of fifteen seconds for Delilah to comprehend everything. She opened her mouth to say something but her navy eyes just rolled up in her head, her body falling forward into the doctor and Blaine. Successfully fainting from shock.


	3. Surprise?

**Double Heartbeat**

**Chapter 3- Surprise?**

Avery slowly disentangled herself from the stirrups and sat up, shrugging off the paper gown she was forced to wear. She stood bare in front of the full length mirror beside the chair, looking at the long narrow scar across her stomach just above her naval. Soon, it'd be reopened to deliver another baby. A baby she couldn't keep. Her heart shattered at the thought. Forcing back the tears trying to escape her hazel eyes, Avery dressed herself. Once she was back in the Rolling Stones shirt, faded blue jeans and cowboy boots she came in, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She was met with Blaine down on his hands and knees trying to get a still unconscious DJ to wake up. Kurt clutched a distraught Daphne to his chest, trying to soothe her cries for her aunt.

"What in hell?" Avery screamed, practically doing a baseball slide underneath Blaine to get to her sister. "DJ!" she shouted, slapping the brunette's face with little force. Navy eyes fluttered open, seeing her step sister hovering over her.

"What happened?" she asked, as Avery helped her sit up.

"That's something I'd like to know too!" Avery hissed, looking towards the two gay men.

"Well...you see...uh..." Blaine stammered, his face flushed. He looked to his husband for help, but the countertenor was still preoccupied with their niece.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Avery growled, snatching her child up and hushing her within seconds. Now that Daphne's cries were down to sobs, the blonde balanced her daughter on one hip while grabbing Kurt's loose skinny tie in her right fist. "Now what the hell happened to make Blaine and my sister magically appear out of thin air? Or better yet, explain to me why she was on the floor!"

"She fainted!" Blaine answered quickly. "I told her that you and Kurt were here getting impregnated as well and I guess it was too much for her to handle."

"What do you mean 'as well'?"

"I'm carrying his child." DJ spoke carefully, watching her sister's face go from angry to shocked.

"So we're both pregnant with dumb and dumber's rainbow glitter shitin' children?" Avery asked, earning a nod from DJ. "Oh. My. God." Avery's grip on her child loosened and the little three year old fell into DJ's arms in time to see her mother pass out.

!

!

!

Kurt felt his face heat up a few thousand degrees, knowing his usual vanilla complexion was blood red by this point. All because the pink haired woman who worked for him wouldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry!" she cackled, doubling over in laughter. "This is just too great!"

"I don't see what's so great about it." the 26 year old fashion king spat, growing more and more embarrassed. He didn't think Skylar would get such a kick out of his predicament. The pinkette chuckled a few more seconds before composing herself enough to talk.

"I didn't think you two would actually pull a stunt like this!" she giggled. "So instead of one baby, you got two! And two baby mamas to boot!"

"Avery and DJ both agreed...albeit not at the same time, but they still wanna see this through."

"I'd be pissed if they didn't. I'm pro-life. Abortion is murder."

"I feel the same way, Skye." Kurt sighed and leaned against the counter of his store. Silver eyes scanned the store and saw only a handful of moms and two kids under seven. All of them collected around the girl's side of the shoppe. Apparently most were having girls this year. He'd have to make a mental note to get to work on onesies when he got home. "But in a way, I'm kinda happy things turned out the way they did." a smile slowly wove through his chapsticked lips. "Both Blaine and I wanted a family, and now we're getting one."

"Yeah, but can you two princesses handle two at once?"

"I think we can. Besides, we'll have Avery, DJ, Puck and Finn around to help."

"Who said the illegitimate baby daddies will stick around? Those kids ain't theirs."

"They know that. Finn's heart is almost as big as he is...and that's saying something! Puck may act like a total jackass sometimes, but he's got a real soft spot for kids. You should see him with Beth."

"Who's Beth?" Skylar asked while replying to a text from her girlfriend.

"Puck's daughter." the pinkette looked up upon the word 'daughter'.

"I thought he and DJ didn't have kids?"

"Oh, they don't. Beth's mother is an old friend of mine from high school. Quinn Fabray. She used to date my brother, and after a few drinks one night, she and Puck had a one night stand. Resulting in Beth. She gave birth right after we lost Regionals my sophomore year."

"Damn, your life is better than the Maury show." Skylar began cackling to herself again. Her laughter amusing to the few kids in the store who began to mimic her actions.

"Don't I know it." Kurt replied with an eye roll. "Anyway, Quinn gave Beth up right after birth to Shelby, the director of Vocal Adrenaline. She reigned after signing the adoption papers to care for Beth. 6 years later, Quinn regained custody of Beth after Shelby fell ill. Now they're living near Westerville. Quinn graduated from Yale to become an elementary school teacher."

"At least it's a happy ending." Skylar chided, still typing away on her phone.

"True. Puck sees Beth every other month for a few weeks. He absolutely adores that little girl. She's eleven now, but to Puck, she's still his baby."

"She's lucky." Skylar replied, pocketing her phone. "My mom gave me up to my dad when I was two. Apparently her pills and cocaine was more important that me." her voice filled with resentment. "My dad kept me alive until he was arrested for embezzling when I was four. The rest of my childhood was spent in an adoption shelter. No one wanted me because I had such a bad attitude...I guess that's normal for an abused child. The second I turned fifteen they threw me out to fend for myself. That's when I met Amy. She found me wandering around the streets outside Lima and offered me a meal and a place to stay for the night. She was different. She didn't care about the way I looked or where I came from. She saw who I was. And I guess you can say the rest is history." she finally smiled after such a heartbreaking story, fingering the ruby ring she wore on her left hand.

"I'm sorry." Kurt offered, not really sure what to say. He didn't expect such a strong and hotheaded woman to come from such a horrible background. Then again, it was that very background that made her a fighter. "My mother died when I was six. She knew before anyone that I was gay and made my dad promise on her deathbed to always support me. Which he did. It was hard growing up the only out gay kid in a homophobic world, but when I met Blaine, he gave me the courage to look those bullies in the eye and tell them to back off."

"Yeah you two seem like you've been through a lot," The pinkette said with a smile. She turned back towards the store and smiled to match Kurt's. "But that just means this'll be nothing."

!

!

!

"I hate you."

"DJ, it is three in the morning." Blaine said groggily into his phone. "I was having a dream about some beautiful beach and my husband, and you interrupt me to say you hate me?" It was indeed three in the morning nearly two weeks after the incident, and both men were hoping one of the girls wouldn't turn up pregnant, since not everyone did on their first attempt. Avery had passed her test the day before; positive and two weeks along." Now why do you hate me?"

"I just took a pregnancy test and it's positive..."

"Deej those things are always wrong..."

"I took seven, Blaine."

"What?" the tenor screamed, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. Fearing he'd woken Kurt. But the paler man's even breathing told Blaine he was still alseep. "How is that- wait, where in the world did you get seven pregnancy tests at three a.m.?" Blaine said staring at his phone in disbelief.

"I'm a nurse I can get anything at any time you goober."

"Great." Blaine groaned, flopping onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Avery passed her test yesterday."

"Yeah, I know dip thong." DJ deadpanned. "Congrats on knocking two women up at the same time. Pimps every where will be worshiping you two for decades."

"So is this what we all have to look forward to? You being a bitch?"

"Get used to it. Cause all I have to look forward to is hugging a toilet for three months! Verbally abusing you when you can't say anything back, will be the only pleasure I get outta this."


	4. Baby Bending

**Double Heartbeat**

**Chapter 4- Baby Bending**

Blaine only half listened to the overly made up diva sitting across from him. Apparently this girl had 'exceptional' talent and an 'unforgettable' voice. So far, unforgettable was right, she sounded like a cheese grater in a blender; shrill, loud, obnoxious and irritating. If Blaine hadn't been so dapper and gentalmanly, he probably would've already hauled her ass out the door. But, being the professional he was, the former Warbler let the girl speak.

"So I was thinking we could schedule the tour around Christmas." the girl insisted, talking to Blaine as if he worked for her and not the other way around. She sat with one leopard print tight covered leg over the other. Her full red lips smacking a piece of bubble gum with every other word. "Of course I'll only perform if we're sold out. And no more than three songs per night. Gotta save my voice ya know? That's the problem with most people in the music industry. They strain their voice doing like a whole album in one night. That's why they're washed up in like two years."

"Okay, Carly. I think I've heard enough." Blaine finally snapped, motioning for her to leave.

"So when do you want me back?" she asked, standing up and putting on a big fake smile.

"Back? Why would I want you back?" Blaine asked, smiling just as fake as Carly. "You sang one line of 'Four Minutes' that was absolutely dreadful and automatically assumed I'd sign you. I want you back when you discover you have a talent other than talking and murdering iconic songs!"

Carly stared for a moment, not believing what she'd heard. Finally, with a loud cry, she stormed from the room, slamming the door and knocking a few pictures from the wall.

Blaine groaned loudly and let his head fall into his hands. How in the name of Katy Perry he'd refrained from stabbing that girl with his pen, he'd never know. Hazel eyes then fell on the picture of him and Kurt at their wedding. A smile graced his Italian features, feeling a bit lighter now. His husband always did that for him. Just Kurt's picture made Blaine relax and think of the positives. He had a wonderful, sexy husband who loved him, a brother in-law that he thought the world of, a mo-hawked best friend that would give him the shirt off his back and two sisters who were like the siblings Cooper never was. And in just seven more months, they would give him two beautiful children to love and raise. Blaine Everett Anderson-Hummel would go to his grave convinced that Avery and DJ were angels.

Homosexuality isn't something the average Joe is comfortable with. Some tolerate it, but never really understand and others just flat out hate it. But these two blew into his and Kurt's life like a whirl wind almost 10 years ago without a care about sexuality of any sort. In fact, both girls were the first to defend anyone being discriminated against for anything. Marches, petitions, boycotting, they'd done it all to give equal and fair rights to everyone. Especially gays.

And now, they were giving Blaine and Kurt a family. Blaine felt his heart expand with warmth and love at the mere thought. Both Avery and DJ were about five weeks along. So far, everything had gone smoothly. Neither had any mood swings or cravings yet, something their husbands were thankful for. As if right on cue, his phone began playing 'What Makes You Beautiful"- DJ's new song obsession- and he grinned, answering it with a happy 'Hello?"

"I hate you..." DJ's voice groaned through the receiver. Blaine gave the phone an odd look, but didn't speak. "I have been hugging the porcelain god for nearly an hour, because Puck brought me onion rings...They just smelled so...Oh God, I'm gonna get sick again..."

It was a fact she was sick, and Blaine felt the girl's pain as he winced at the noises. He didn't wait for DJ to speak again, he got up and went to tell his secretary to cancel the rest of his day. He had a sick baby mama to get to.

!

!  
This world sucks..." DJ whimpered as Blaine shushed her and began humming something from Phantom. "Your rainbow bright baby is making mama easy bake sick...make it stop!"

"Let's get you to a doctor before you dehydrate." Blaine pulled the brunette to her feet, steadying her before helping her walk to the bedroom. Once she was placed gently on the bed, he left her to clean up and face the wrath of a pissed off Puck.

The mo-hawked man stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing a scowl.

"This is all your fault!" he stormed once the curly haired tenor was within earshot. "DJ gets sick enough without having to deal with your unicorn child rolling around in her stomach!"

"I know." Blaine sighed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm waiting on her to clean up so I can take her to the hospital."

"Don't you think I'm more than capable of caring for my own wife!" Puck growled, pushing past Blaine to tend to a very sick DJ. Blaine tried to keep his cool and realize Puck was only trying to prove himself a worthy husband. But this was supposed to be _his_ child right? So hell or high water, he was gonna be there with Delilah every step of the way. Swallowing what was left of his nerves, Blaine ventured back into the bedroom in time to see Puck holding his petite wife bridal style while reaching for DJ's purse.

"Let me help." Blaine spoke, rushing to catch the leather satchel before Puck dropped it.

"I can handle it myself." Puck thundered, snatching it from Blaine's hand.

"This is _my_ baby that's making her sick." Blaine deadpanned, making sure to lock eyes with the taller man. "So I'm responsible. I know you're only trying to be a good husband, but this isn't your battle."

Puck's hazel eyes seemed to lighten a bit, but his scowl stayed firmly in place.

"Whatever."

If Blaine thought the morning sickness was the worst part of DJ's pregnancy, he was proven wrong the minute he, Puck and DJ entered the hospital. Not only did the staff give him dirty looks when he claimed he was the father of the unborn fetus inside of DJ, but a few doctors even had the audacity to ask if DJ wanted an abortion. As thick headed and abrasive as Puck can be, the mo-hawked man quickly shut them up. Stating that DJ was helping out his best friend by giving Blaine a family. Well, that and calling them a few less than favorable names for even thinking of killing an innocent child. "Mrs. Puckerman?" The doctor asked as he came in. Blaine was glad the man hadn't done as the nurse and called DJ 'Mrs. Anderson', which had only gotten Puck more angry." And this must be the Surrogate Father and your husband?"

"Yes sir," Puck said with a respectful nod," I'm DJ's husband... Is she gonna-"

"I assure you she's perfectly fine Mr. Puckerman," the doctor smiled." Normal morning sickness, just a little elevated because Delilah does have a weak immune system. She will need to stay the night, so we can flush her system with antibiotics and anti nausea medication, and prescribe some. Besides that she'll be fine. Now since she does work here, we have a suite upstairs ready."

Blaine felt relieved once he knew DJ was okay. He helped move the girl and her things to the one room suite they had. Once the doctor was gone DJ opened her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Noah..." She beckoned. Blaine wasn't insulted, he knew at his worst he only wanted Kurt. So he watched Puck move to lay beside his wife and hold her." I want Repo! and my quilt that Avery made me..."

"I have them baby," Puck said, moving towards the small overnight bag he and Blaine had packed just in case. He took the movie and blanket out, then tucked the girl in and began to set up the movie. DJ then beckoned Blaine over, and he sat on The bed near her.

"Don't let him upset you," She sighed, forcing a small smile," You know he's like this when I'm not at a hundred percent..."

"Don't worry about it." Blaine chuckled, kissing the hand that didn't have an IV. He then leaned forward to give DJ a peck on the cheek, whispering her a goodnight.

"I'll be back in the morning to take Deej home while you get to work..." Blaine spoke softly to Puck as to not disturb a dozing DJ. Puck kept his back to the tenor, plugging up the DVD player.

"Whatever, man." came the reply. Blaine sighed again, but left without another word. He knew Puck would come around once DJ regained her health.

!

!

!

An hour and a half later, Blaine found himself on the Hudson's sofa, playing the part of a pillow to Avery. With Kurt out working his shoppe, and Blaine already having cleared his schedual, he really didn't have anything else to do. He'd dropped by after leaving the hospital, filling the blonde woman in on her sister's condition. Blaine smiled at the peace and quiet, something he hadn't had much of the past few days. Avery flipped channels on the television until she came to a kid's station.

"Ooh! Leave it!" Blaine begged, seeing his favorite cartoon.

"Legend of Korra?" Avery asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You've been around Daphne too much, haven't you?"

"Yes. But I'm not complaining!" he beamed, hazel eyes locked on the screen and his arm tightening around Avery's waist. Mere seconds later, Daphne bounded into the room, having heard the music.

"Yay! Koora!" she giggled, plopping down in front of the television. But the little blonde just couldn't stay still. Soon, she was hopping around, trying to imitate Lin and Bolin's earth bending.

"Seems you're raising an earthbender." Blaine laughed, getting a kick out of his niece's display.

"She gets it from you." Avery countered.

"Oh, so I'm an earth bender now? What about you and Finn?"

"If I had to pick, I'd say Finn would be an air bender, and me a water bender."

"Really?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Finn as an air head, I can see. But you as a water bender? I'd thought you'd be more like a fire bender, given your personality."

"Don't make me laugh, Harry Potter." Avery deadpanned. "Fire is more DJ's thing. I prefer the element of change rather than the one of hotheadedness."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Blaine snickered, earning him a punch in the gut. He grimaced at the pain, but still went on laughing.

"Take it back, Anderson!" Avery seethed, her mood swings finally kicking in.

"Nope." Blaine challenged. Seconds later, he was on his back on the living room floor with Avery pinning him down. She might be pregnant and frail looking, but she could pack a punch. The two wressled around playfully, careful to avoid Avery's stomach. Daphne paid her mother and uncle no mind as she engrossed herself with Korra. The two adults didn't even hear the door open and close. Finn and Kurt stood on the threshold to the living room, both wearing confused expressions.

"Should we be jealous?" Finn asked his brother, who seemed to be growing more amused by the second.

"If I had to lose Blaine to anyone, i'd rather it be Av than that whore Rachel." Kurt laughed, sitting his messenger bag down on the table. He crossed the room, avoiding his husband and sister-in-law, to scoop up his niece. Blowing raspberries onto her pale cheek, making her giggle. Avery looked up at the sound of her child's laugh, a handsome blush spreading across her tanned cheeks upon seeing her husband and brother-in-law.

"Having fun, darling?" Finn laughed, picking up his hyper daughter, swinging her around.

"Mommy is a water bender and uncle Blaine is earth bender!" Daphne beamed, her hazel eyes sparkling up at her father.

"Really now?" Kurt grinned, helping his husband off the floor. "That would explain how you make the earth move beneath my feet." Kurt stole a quick kiss before plopping down on the sofa in between Blaine and Avery.

"Told ya, yer an Earth bender!" Avery chided. But her amused and content expression quickly diminished, replaced by a slight tinge of green to her otherwise rosy complexion. With a hand covering her mouth, she dashed to the bathroom, locking herself inside. The sounds of her retching were horrible, proving DJ wasn't the only one sick.

"Your turn." Blaine nudged his husband. "I dealt with Deej, you deal with the dixie darling."

Kurt sighed, but rose from his seat.

"Water bender my ass." Blaine laughed. "More like vomit bender!"

"What?" Finn seethed. "Why you...!" he tackled his brother-in-law to the floor, continuing where Avery left off. Daphne giggled and clapped her tiny hands in amusement. Who needed day care when you had her family?

**Olivia- The Legend of Korra has become my new reason for living! I mean, holy hell! That finale blew my freaking mind! Me and Em are working on a Korra fic as we speak, but in the meantime, read and review this one! **


	5. Mamma Trauma

Double Heartbeat

Chapter 5- Mamma Trauma

DJ was released from the hospital the next morning. Much to everyone's relief. She was prescribed nausea medication along with prenatal vitamins. Blaine was true to his word and arrived just before Puck left the hospital for his shift at the fire department. The mo-hawked man gave his curly haired best friend a stern look before departing, not saying a word.

"He hates me." Blaine stated the second he got DJ into his Dodge Charger.

"No he doesn't." DJ sighed, reaching for Blaine's hand. "This whole thing is just a little weird for him."

"Then he shouldn't have agreed to let you surrogate, then."

"That's not it." DJ stated firmly. "Puck loves you, and you know it. He wants you and Kurt to be happy, no matter what. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so..."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" DJ challenged, raising a thin eyebrow. A small smile spread across Blaine's mouth as he gently shook his head, putting the car in drive.

"Do you think you and Puck will ever have kids?" he asked, pulling out of the hospital.

Blaine's innocent question floored the petite woman. Her navy eyes widening before clouding over in thought.

"I...I haven't thought about it." she lied. "He never seems to have any interest in kids unless it's Beth."

"He's great with kids!" Blaine piped. "Daphne loves him!"

"Who doesn't love Daphne?" DJ asked, imagining her blonde three year old niece. "She could be a model if Avery wasn't afraid she'd grow up to be a brat."

"True." Blaine laughed, imagining Avery's legendary temper. "But i'm serious. You and Puck should have a kid when ours is born."

"I'll talk to him about it." DJ only pretended to agree, hoping her best friend would drop the subject. Luckily, the rest of the ride back to DJ's was filled with excitement for the unborn babies. Blaine rattled off names while Delilah either agreed or shrieked her disaproval. So far, it'd been a no for Michael, Oliver, Timothy, Justin, and Hillary. And a maybe for Emily, Chloe, Isaiah and Shilo.

"Ya know, we should consult Kurt and Avery in picking out names." DJ chided as Blaine pulled up to her house. " Cause these are their children too."

"Kurt's already picked out Celeste for a girl and Aster for a boy."

"Leave it to Porcellian to pick out names straight out of a Broadway musical." Delilah deadpanned, unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her bag from the backseat. "Might as well name them Ariel and Eric."

"Only if she's got red hair and he's got blue eyes!" Blaine called after the brunette who'd already made her way to the door.

!

!

!

Carole Hummel flitted from the nursery to the Neonatal Care Unit as fast as her little feet could carry her. Since DJ had been relieved from duty for the next few days; the reasons why Carole had not asked; Carole had to pick up her shifts. Not that the kind woman minded, she adored her job and all that came with it. Hard work included. The smile on her face brightened with each new baby she saw. After changing three little boys and two little girls and feeding a few more, Carole's cell phone rang from the pocket of her scrubs. When she saw Finn's name light up, she instantly answered with a bright 'hello'.

"Mom!" Finn cried. "My wife is dying!"

"Calm down, sweetie." Carole sighed, knowing how overdramatic her son could be. "Now what's wrong with Avery?"

"She's been throwing up for the past two days! She hasn't eaten more than two bites in three days and she's loosing weight fast!"

"Bring her to the ER, son." Carole instructed carefully, worried about her daughter-in-law. She knew well of Avery's low blood sugar issues so she didn't want to take any chances. "I'll meet you down there."

"Thanks mom!" Finn called before hanging up.

"That boy is gonna be the death of me." she sighed, pocketing her phone and making her way down two floors to the emergency room. Ten minutes later, a disheveled Finn sprinted through the doors carrying his comatose wife.

"Oh my!" Carole cried, seeing Avery's stark white face and unresponding eyes. Finn had been right, the blonde had lost a bit of weight since the last time she'd seen her. Avery's ribs were beginning to show through her skin and her hip bones were more pronounced; even through the sea of fabric that was a pair of Finn's old track pants. "Follow me and we'll get her hooked up to an IV." Finn nodded dumbly, following his mother to a private room.

Two bags of fluid, a blood test and two hours later, Carole returned with a surprised expression.

"What's wrong with her?" Finn asked, sitting loyally beside a dozing blonde.

"She's pregnant." Carole laughed.

"Well duh." Finn rolled his eyes. "We already know that."

"You do?"

It was then the metaphorical light bulb went off above Finn's head. His chocolate eyes widened upon realizing he'd neglected to tell his mom or Burt about Avery's surrogacy.

"Mom, don't freak out okay, but Avery is pregnant with Kurt's kid."

If Finn didn't still have his jock-like reflexes, his mother would've hit the floor when her legs gave out. After sitting the woman down in his seat, Carole only stared at her son.

"How did _this _happen?" she asked.

"Kurt asked her to surrogate for him and Blaine so they could have a family...but here's the wild card...DJ is pregnant with Blaine's kid too due to a misunderstanding."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course! Kurt's my brother, I'd give anything to make him happy."

After a few minutes, Carole finally started to understand. After she and Burt got married, Kurt and Finn bonded like true brothers. And it was no secret that the former jock was fiercely protective of the countertenor. Finn's mother smiled, happy to be getting another grandchild, but also because she was proud of the man her son had become. It wasn't every day a man will be selfless enough to let his gay brother use his wife as a surrogate. However, her joy didn't last long as her nurse's instinct kicked in again.

"I know why she's so sick." Carole spoke softly, looking sympathetically at the woman she'd come to love as her own. "I remember reading through Kurt's medical file before Burt and I got married. He's a carrier for Hemochromatosis. The disease that eventually killed his mother."

"What is that?" Finn asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It's a condition in which your body stores and accumulates too much iron. Potentially fatial if not treated immediately, which is the soul reason Elizabeth died. I'm worried that since Avery is a hypoglycemic, known for causing miscarriages in itself, that the child will inherit the hemochromatosis. It can solidify the baby before it's even born...killing it from the inside out."

Finn felt his heart sink and a hole bore it's way into his stomach. Not only was his wife in danger of having a miscarriage, but his brother may not get his child.

"Will...will Avery be okay?" he asked once Finn found his voice.

"I can't say for sure." Carole replied. "But rest assured we will do any and everything we can to keep her safe. But I need you to get Kurt down here as soon as possible."

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I need him to sign a form saying that if Avery's life becomes threatened by this unborn child, we can abort the child before she's killed."

!

!

!

DJ slammed on the breaks the second she was in the hospital's driveway A string of Spanish curses on her lips. Since Blaine had threatened to take her iPhone away if she continued to curse with his baby in her, she'd taken to Spanish. She ignored the nurses trying to stop her and yelled and cursed her way into Avery's room. She had angry tears in her navy eyes when she finally sat herself beside Finn and Avery. Carol was tending to the blonde's IV and smirking at DJ's show to get in.

"She'll be okay?" DJ asked, suddenly quiet.

"We don't know yet, sweetheart." Carole sighed. "We're still waiting on Kurt to get here. He needs to sign a waver stating that if Avery's life becomes endangered due to the baby, we can abort it."

"Why would you do that?" DJ asked, shell shocked. Her left hand went to grasp Finn's harshly. As if the goofy jock was keeping her grounded.

"There's no easy way to put this, Delilah." Carole began, looking from the comatose blonde woman in the bed to the small brunette clutching at her son. "Kurt is a carrier for hemocromatosis...a potentially deadly condition that makes your blood store too much iron. And coupled with Avery's hypoglycemia, the baby might start to solidify inside of her...causing complications like hemoraging, blood clots and stroke."

DJ's grip on Finn's hand tightened with every word Carole said. Finn was almost in tears; from the possibility of loosing his wife and the pain from having his hand in a choke hold.

"Never mind porcellian!" DJ piped. "I'll sign the damn papers!"

"I'm sorry, hun, but the father of this child has to do that."

DJ choked back a sob and yanked her iPhone from the pocket of her sweater, thumbing through her contacts until she found Kurt's name. She pressed the call button and within two rings, the countertenor picked up.

"Get your baby daddy ass down here right now!" she seethed. "Cause if my sister dies because of you, I promise I'll make your life a living hell!"

Carole and Finn stared at the small brunette, forgetting how firey she could be when it came to people she loved. Especially Avery.

"Remind me never to get her mad..." Finn spoke to his mother, who nodded dumbly.

!

!

!

Kurt and Blaine arrived a half an hour later with Daphne in tow. The two had been babysitting since Avery got sick the first night. After hearing the diagnosis from Carole, Kurt didn't hesitate to sign the liability form. From then on, it was a whirlwind of doctors, specialists and nurses in and out of the room. Avery had yet to regain consiousness, something everyone had been on edge about. Midnight was fast approaching but the fast pace continued. While Avery went for an EKG and CT scan, Blaine and Finn went for food and Puck, Kurt and DJ sat out in the hallway with Daphne. The three year old fast asleep in her aunt's arms.

"This sucks." DJ muttered, letting her head fall back in exhaustion. The group had been at the hospital for over twelve hours and the sheer worry was enough to make the brunette tired. "I wish she'd at least wake up..."

"She's a tough girl, Deej." Kurt stroked the brunette's hair in hopes of calming her. "She's just dehydrated and tired from throwing up. Her body has shut down to rest."

"You can tell me that all you want, but it's not gonna help." DJ huffed, shifting Daphne to her other arm. The action stirred the child and she awoke whining. DJ tried to soothe her, but the little blonde kept crying for her mother.

"Allow me." came a baritone voice. Teary navy eyes looked up into hazel, Puck smiling from ear to ear down at his niece. He scooped her up and rocked her gently, singing a few lines from 'Big Girls Don't Cry'. Daphne eventually stopped crying and relaxed into her uncle's arms. DJ was in awe of her husband. Maybe Blaine had been right. Puck may look like some punk off the streets, but his aura just screamed 'father'. He sat down next to DJ, putting his free arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. She smiled at the thought of one day being like this with a child of her own. But for right now, she was gonna pretend that her sister was fine and healthy, Daphne was hers and everything was perfect...

**Olivia- Okay, before any of you start in on me, I do NOT support abortion. I do, however, think that it's okay IF and only IF the mother's life is in danger or the baby will not make it. Life is a precious thing and shouldn't be treated like a mistake or something you can throw away. **


	6. Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Emma: Hey guys, so long time no write for me huh? I've kinda lost my muse for a lot of things, but I've had this idea ever since Liv said she had the idea for this fic, so I'm taking this chapter, as a little insight to how Puck is feeling about this whole pregnancy, how he really feels at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Double Heartbeat**

**Chapter 6: Tell Me How You Really Feel**

It took another few hours before Avery was awake, more before they had all the test results in and pronounced her well enough to walk on her own. Going home for at least another two or three days was out of the question. DJ thought about all the tests they had put her sister through as Puck drove her and Blaine to her sonogram, the next day. She pressed her palms to the small but definite bump that was forming between her hipbones. The girls were nearly eight weeks along, just passing seven weeks and nearing their second month of Pregnancy. This meant that they had follow up sonograms, weight charts, and other milestones to take down. DJ shifted uncomfortably as she walked with the boys into the doctor's office. She went through the motions of allowing him to weigh her, take a physical account, blood sample, and answered all his questions. Once this was done, she laid on the medical table, the sanitary paper crinkling beneath even her tiny frame- though growing less tiny because of the baby -as she waited for the doctor to return with the ultrasound machine. Puck held one of her hands, and Blaine held the other one. She grasped both in an almost too tight hold, but not enough to hurt either man.

"What if-"

"DJ don't start with your 'What if's', okay?" Blaine said softly. He knew she was thinking about all the bad with Avery, and what if something bad happened with her. DJ bit down on her lower lip and Puck reached up to smooth her teeth off of the flesh there, before Blaine could. It was a bad habit that DJ had since they were back at McKinley, before a big competition or during a lot of club drama DJ used to chew her lips raw and the boys would get onto her about it. Blaine sighed, knowing she had begun doing it again, more recently.

"It'll be fine baby," Puck said, reassuringly. DJ nodded, a little calmer but tensed up again when the doctor returned. The doctor- a kindly woman in her mid thirties or so -smiled at the nervous girl and began the routine. She explained what she was doing while going through the motions, but DJ didn't hear any of it over her own heartbeat. But then, hers wasn't the only heartbeat filling the room; soon the machine thumped with the healthy heartbeat of the life inside of her. DJ's navy eyes grew twice their size and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh my dear sweet Baby Jesus on a candlestick!" DJ said, her southern twang slipping out in her shock. She glanced up at Blaine, only to find the man's eyes overflowing in happy tears. She gripped his hand harder and smiled, her own eyes watering now." Blaine, that's our baby… Little Baby B, for real!"

"See, nothing to worry about Mrs. Puckerman," The Doctor said with a smile," Your baby is progressing so well! Strong heart, nice size for being eight weeks along, and everything else seems right on track as well!"

DJ was trying to take in all the good news, but she was broken from her happy bubble as Puck's hand was yanked from her grip and he stormed out. She watched her husband, perplexed at his attitude, but could do little more then ask the doctor to quickly wipe off the sonogram gel and thank her, before rushing after him. She waved at Blaine, who gave a knowing look and took his phone out to call Kurt for a ride.

**!**

!

"What the hells bells was that, Puckerman!"

"Anderson will ream you if he knows you're cursing over his baby."

"I'm about to show this little Rainbow Baby some violence too if you don't answer me!" DJ's eyes were dark pools of navy fire as she glared at her husband, who was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. He slammed into their driveway and then out of the car before DJ even had a chance to take off her seatbelt. She followed him, her pace quick since his one step was two of her own, and met him in time to slam their front door." Noah Puckerman! What the f-"

"DJ!" Puck said, aghast that his wife was about to drop the f-bomb, something she reserved for only extreme things. He finally turned, seeing her for the first time since the sonogram. She stood a few feet from him, her hands in tight fists, shaking and white from the strain. Her shoulders shook as well, and her eyes were livid but pooling over in big wet tears." Oh, DJ… I'm -"

"Don't you dare apologize until I know what you're apologizing for!" DJ said wetly. She wiped furiously at her eyes and began again." I have been pacing, and wondering, and stressing myself ragged because of everything with Avery! Not only because I'm worried for myself, but because that is my sister, my whole world outside of you Blaine and Kurt. The fact that this little life inside me is safe, strong, and healthy? That's a blessing Noah! It's one of the best pieces of news I've heard in a week, and you had to go and have a Rachel Flipping Berry worthy storm out! Now I understand you hate seeing me sick and not being able to help, but you have got to tell me something to make me understand what is going on in your head! I can't read it, although sometimes I can come damn near close to it…"

"I'm jealous okay!" Puck cried. He slammed a fist against the wall, but DJ didn't flinch." Do you know what its like to see your wife carrying another man's child? I know its Blaine, and I know its not the same as other situations, and dam I am glad for him and Kurt… But I'm also just realizing how wonderful it would be if this was _mine_…" Puck leaned forward, suddenly so tender as he moved to place his hands over the bump on DJ's stomach." If this was a little you and me growing inside you… Half you and half me, hopefully more you than me, but still… A little girl with black hair and hazel eyes… Or a girl with brown curls and navy eyes… Your nose and our musical talent… God, this is like a slap to the face, because I should have realized it sooner, Deej!"

DJ's stormy eyes lightened a few shades as she felt her anger leaving her in waves. Suddenly everything made sense. Why he was so distant about this baby and why he seemed to hold some sort of grudge against his best friend.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Puck." DJ began, taking in a deep breath to calm her too frayed nerves. "But don't you think I want the same thing too?" This caused the man to quickly look up at his wife with curiosity swimming in his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret giving Klaine a family. And you know I love Daphne and Beth like they're mine, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a real mom. Not an aunt or step-mother, but a real genuine 'I squeezed you out of me' mother!"

"You've never said anything before…"

"Because I thought you didn't want anymore kids…" DJ said this softly and shyly. She placed her hands over his, on her stomach." I understand Beth was an accident, for the lack of a better word...but since Quinn regained custody and her visiting every so often, I thought that was all the child you wanted."

"I love Beth more than anything." Puck replied quickly, trying his hardest to word his sentence right. "But I wasn't there to change her first diaper, or hear her first word or patch her up whenever she got hurt. I've missed out on so much of her life...And I want more than anything to know what it's like to be a dad from minute one."

DJ felt his hands turn so they were palm to palm, and tangle into her smaller ones. She glanced up and they both let out a hysterical chuckle. Soon, they were both laughing at the sheer stupidity of the situation. Soon, they found each other in a tight embrace, their arms locked around one another, both laughing hysterically at the miscommunication.

"How about this," DJ said wiping her cheeks of any left over tears," You promise to be nice to Blaine and the little Rainbow Baby in here, and as soon as I'm allowed to, we can start on trying to make a little DJ-Puck baby. And from now on, tell me how you feel, don't make me go all scary godmother and throw a tantrum… Sound like a deal?"

"You mean it?" Puck smiled broadly at his girl. DJ nodded and leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips." Okay, but if we have a girl, can we name her Caroline?"

"Like the song you sang to me, to prove Rachel that you could sing it better and it wasn't her song from you?" DJ asked, fondly remembering Senior year. Puck nodded with a smile and DJ grinned back." Okay, but I want to give her Avery's name as a middle name."

"Caroline Avery Puckerman…" Puck said softly. He smiled, repeating it a few times." I love that, Deej…"

"Good…" DJ smiled." And if it's a boy we can name him Jackson Daniel Puckerman, right?"

"I knew I married you for a reason," Puck grinned.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Emma: A little shorter then some of the other chapters, but its really a filler, to give a perspective on how the hubbies are reacting to this whole ordeal. I figured, Finn's view was given some, so Puck deserved some love too. Anyway, Liv is doing great and I hope I did her story justice! R&R kids!**


End file.
